Gino's Harem and The Curse of The Rose Water
by Sophisticate Aristocrat
Summary: Gino and some girls from Gaia become pirates and adventure around the world. They come upon a hot springs but what is the mystery behind this place and what will happen there?


_Disclaimer: Gaia Online and all the Characters: Gino, Sasha and the rest of Gino's Harem, the Von Helsons, and anyone else who may appear that was originally created for Gaia Online, belongs to the creative genius' behind the website. Thank you._

* * *

**Gino's Harem and the Curse of the Rose Water**

**Chapter 1**

"Aye, Captain Gino!" yelled Gino's sexy all girl harem/pirate crew.

"Waha!" guffawed the hot Gino Gambino. Gino was once a good, cowardly kid, but after seeing his father, Johnny K Gambino, shot, and falling off his giant tower, which followed in his wake soon after, with Gino on the roof, he turned to the life of a pirate player.

"Good work today, girls!" he said happily "Now, let's go eat dinner."

When they got down to the ship's five star restaurant/dining room, nothing to good for a Gambino, the girls started fighting over who would get to sit next to Gino. "I'll sit next to him!" said the adorably cute yet slightly scatterbrained Sasha. She used to own a store in Gino's hometown, Gambino, but left to join his harem. "Wh-What?" quivered Sasha. Ruby sighed. She had a kid of her own, so she sort of had a parental mind. Ruby also owned a store in Gambino, residing right across the road from Sasha's.

"Sasha, dear. You sat next to Gino at lunch today." She replied.

"You got that right!" Becky agreed angrily, "I haven't got to sit next to him all week!"

Becky also lived in Gambino, but unlike the others, she worked in Gambino's casino. When they were younger, she and Gino would play at the casino together. There was no age limit because Gambino enjoyed racking money from all ages. Becky would usually give her prizes to Gino who wasn't very lucky so he didn't win very many tickets. Becky joined the harem because she remembers the years when Gino was an emotional kid who looked younger than he actually was. She figured he wasn't capable of going off without her.

"Feh. I don't care either way." Moira and Vanessa grumbled simultaneously. Being the only two that were kidnapped, they stuck together and didn't care whether they sat next to Gino at all. Both were from a city close to Gambino called Durem. Vanessa owned a hair salon while Moira owned a clothing and accessory store.

Sasha giggled, holding her hand out in front of her, "You guys can deny it _allll_ you want, but I know you both have crushes on Gino..." With that Vanessa flaired her nostrils and raised her eye brows while Moira sighed and shook her head, "Sasha..." Moira tilted her head to her friend, "Just... No."

Soon after departure Moira and Sasha became best friends. Moira told Sasha about the guy she liked back home, Liam.

"Gino is so boring and conceited," Moira had complained one day, "I wish I could go talk to Liam. Y'know, see what he's up to." Moira grumbled. "Knowing him and how long I've been gone, he's probably got a new girlfriend." She sighed. "What about you, Sasha? Or is your life totally devoted to that no brain Gambino?"

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Sasha replied, slighty flustered. She told Moira about Ian back home, a guy she had known for an extremely long time and just recently went on a date with.

"Well, you sound like you really like him, why join this idiots harem?" Moira quizzed.

"Oh, because Gino's so hot!" Sasha exclaimed, "and besides, I know Ian doesn't mind! You should have seen how enthusiastic he was, cutting apple for Gino while he was recovering in my bed, that day we found him along the beach. He was slicing so viciously and he had the most interesting smile on his face. I know he must like Gino as a younger brother!" Sasha sighed happily, "He's such a kind friend." Moira just looked at her blankly.

"Now, now girls..." Gino said, "Why don't we all just come over and sit on Gino's– "

_CRASH! BANG! BADABOOM!_

"Wh-What the fish?" yelled Gino, "Isn't someone supposed to be steering?" He, Moira and Sasha went to see what happened and found that their ship had crashed into a nearby island.

"Um, I'm sorry, Sir, I forgot!" apologized a shaky Sasha, "Please forgive me Captain Gino, Sir!"

"Well," Gino scratched his head, " I'll let you off this time, since you saved me once Sasha, but how are we gonna fix this ship?" he asked.

"Yoo-hoo! I heard a big bang, what happened? Questioned Agatha, the ships cook and only harem member who came from Baton Town, between Durem and Isle de Gambino.

"We ran aground." replied Moira.

"Oh my, what should we do?" asked Agatha.

"Hmm," Gino scratched him head again, "Alright, Vanessa, Sasha and I shall go search this island. The rest of you, stay here."

"Gotcha, Sir!" They all yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go girls!" Gino yelled, hand thrust into the air. And with that, they were off.

"I'm frightened, Gino, there's scary animals everywhere..." Whispered Sasha.

Gino sighed. "I guess I won't be asking you to swim anywhere today." he grumbled, annoyed.

"Don't worry, Sasha, I'm here for you if you get really scared." whispered the kind-hearted Vanessa. " Thanks Vanessa!" replied Sasha, sighing relief.

Suddenly, they heard some sweet sounding music coming from the distance.

"Do you here that?" Gino asked, fidgeting. "Yes." replied Sasha and Vanessa.

"Let's find out what's making that music." said Sasha, who was now feeling less scared.

"I agree. Vanessa?" Gino looked towards her. "Yes Sir?" She rolled her eyes, giving him a sarcastic two-fingered salute.

"You go scout ahead. Sasha!" Gino moved to look at her. "Yes Sir?" Sasha clutched her fists under her chin.

"Sasha, you stay here so I can cower behind yo– No, wait, I mean. So I can protect you! Yeah, that's it." Gino shifted his eyes. "Um, okay, Sir." Sasha dwindled out, slightly confused.

With that, Vanessa took off into the unknown, but shortly after, Sasha and Gino heard a shriek of delight.

"What did you see? What did you see!" Inquired Gino loudly as Vanessa stumbled up, bending over, hands on knees, trying to catch her breath.

"H-Hot... Sp-Springs... Scented... W-With Rose... Rose Water..." She managed to blurt out.

"Oh my! A hot spring!" Sasha sung, stars in her eyes, "With rose water!"

Straightening out, Vanessa ran a hand through her hair, "Yes." She coughed. "Ah, you guys have heard of player pianos, right?" "Mm hmm...?" Gino stated yet questioned at the same time.

"Well... I saw a whole player band right over there!" she exclaimed, pointing beyond the trees.

"Yay! Let's check it out!"Yelled Sasha excitedly. "I'm all for that!" Gino said imagining his harem clothed only in towels. So they took off towards the hot springs with Vanessa leading the way.

It was like a tropical decorated Sauna, minus the hoola dancing bobble heads.

Gino had hearts in his eyes as he entered but suddenly he was greeted upon entry by voices known to Gaians everywhere.

"Oh, why if it isn't Gino _Gambino_." sneered a sarcastically freaky voice.

"No... It can't be!" Gino said astonished, "The Von Helsons?"

End Chapter 1

* * *

_Footer Note: Eheheh, hey, anyone who read this first chapter, what did you think? Pretty interesting, in my opinion. Sorry if there's a TON of grammer mistakes, I, Ari, just happen to be my sister's beta reader, and I'm not to great when it comes to punctuation... If some parts seem messed up, that's probably my fault as the story was even shorter than it is now, so I went and lengthen it up for you guys. About chapter two, it may not come out for awhile because my sister is busy spouting about how funny and great she is at writing but when I ask her to write the next chapter she complains she's busy with homework. Oh, well. Maybe I'll get a story up sometime, eh?_


End file.
